True Happiness
by ShadowZero24
Summary: Will Ai find her true happiness
1. Chapter 1

This is my Second Fanfic.. hope you like it  
Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

True Happiness

Chapter 1: The downfall of the Black Organisation

Conan explained the plan to the FBI and Beika Police. Ai, Heiji, Kaitou already knew what is the plan gonna be. "Here's the plan The FBI and Beika police go inside the hideout and make a distraction so that me and Ai can go to the Main Computer and copy the data we need. While Heiji and Kaitou is looking for the other members some of the FBI and Beika police should come with them for backup in case of a trouble when they find where the other members are". Conan Said

"Are there any question about the plan?" Conan Asked

"What if the other members escape" An FBI member asked

"The FBI and Beika police should surround the whole hideout so that no one can escape" Conan Answered

"Anymore questions?"

"No more"

"The plan should take place tomorrow afternoon, Prepare yourself for a fierce and intense battle with the greatest syndicate in Japan" Conan said

The Next day

Conan, Ai, Heiji, Kaitou, the Beika police and FBI went to the hideout where all the members of the Black Organisation are hiding. The battle was fierce many people were injured. Conan and Ai looked for the main computer to find were the data about the APTX 4869.

"Haibara faster" Conan said

"Don't be so noisy so I can copy the data faster" Haibara said

"Well, who do we have here, the traitor Sherry and the little Detective Shinichi" Gin said

Ai and Conan look at their back and saw Gin pointing a gun at them.

Suddenly Jodei-sensei came and shot Gin. He was shot at the legs, he fell down and the rest of the FBI came and put handcuff at the hands of Gin. The fierce battle ended no one was killed but many are injured. The Black Organisation was destroyed the members will be confined and question in America.

Conan and Ai returned to the house of Hakase while Heiji returned to Osaka after the battle as for Kaitou he just disappeared and no one saw him where he went but before he disappeared he said to Conan "Good Luck Young Detective"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

So how was my first chapter please review


	2. Chapter 2

True Happiness

I hope you will like this Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

Chapter 2: Antidote finished and a Heart-breaking moment for Conan

After the fierce battle they went back to their Normal lives.

Ai is always busy at her lab finishing the antidote for Shinichi but deep inside she is feeling that her heart is being torn to pieces Cause after she finishes the antidote, Shinichi will come back to his beloved princess Mouri Ran. "Kudo-kun why are you so dense that you can't feel my love for you" Ai thought

**After a month**

She already finished the antidote

"Finally the antidote is finished, now he can now back to his Ran." Ai said while tears from her eyes are flowing.

"Ai-kun are you alright in there?" Hakase asked while knocking at door of her Laboratory.

"No, Hakase I'm not alright" Ai said while crying

"May i come in?" Hakase asked

"Yes you may come in" Ai said

Hakase went inside and saw that Ai was crying

"Why are you crying Ai-kun?" Hakase Asked

"I can't bear the pain anymore, I love Shinichi but i know he only loves me as a Best friend that's why finishing the antidote hurts me a lot" Ai said

Hakase couldn't say anything but he just hugged her adopted daughter so he can comfort her.

"I need to call Conan now to tell him that the antidote is finished"

**At the Agency**

Ran was cleaning the office then the phone rang

"Hello Mouri Detective Agency, may i help you?" Ran asked

"Hello Ran-san this is Ai-Haibara can i speak to Conan-kun?" Ai said

"Conan, Ai wants to talk to you"

Conan went to the office and took the phone from Ran

"Haibara, do you need something from me?" Conan ask

"The antidote is finished let's meet at the park. I will give you the antidote and I have to tell you something"

"Alright"

"Ran-neechan, Ai wants to talk to me at the park" Conan said

"Alright be careful and don't go home late" Ran said

Conan took his skateboard and went to the park

**At the park**

"Where is she? She is late" Conan thought

"Kudo-kun sorry to keep you waiting" Ai said

"It's alright Haibara" Conan said

Suddenly Conan's phone ring (Shinichi's phone) it was Ran who is calling

Conan answered it using his bowtie

"Hello Ran" Conan said

"Shinichi I am sorry but I can't wait any longer for you" Ran said

"Why?" Conan asked

"3 years is too long for me to wait for you I'm sorry, Aradei-sensei already asked me out this evening, sorry but you need to move on and find another girl"

"Alright" Conan said in a sad voice

"Bye Shinichi" Ran said

Ai heard everything and felt angry at Ran and sad because the one he love has been rejected

"I'm sorry Kudo-kun"

Conan hugged Ai and Ai hugged him back

"Why is she impatient?" Conan asked

"Don't worry Kudo-kun there are many other girls out there waiting for you" Ai said

"You're right"

"Thank you for the comfort"

They stayed in there position for a long time

"You can let go now Haibara"

"Sorry about that"

Ai blushed but Conan didn't see it

"Let's go home"

"Oh yeah, Haibara can you ask Hakase if I can move in at his house so that I can move on and forget about her and her mom is moving back too"

"Alright I'll ask him"

"Another thing please throw away the antidote and delete all the data about the antidote, I don't want to go back to my original body no more and I'm sorry if I caused you a lot of trouble in making that Antidote"

"It's ok Kudo-kun"

"Haibara you said you are going to tell me something. What is it?"

"Oh about that let's talk about it some other time"

While they are walking

"Can we call each other in our first name?"

"Sure Conan-kun"

"Thanks Ai-chan"

They reached Hakase's house

"Goodnight Conan-kun"

"Goodnight Ai-Chan"

Then Conan kissed Ai in the cheeks and run home

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Did you like my 2nd chapter?

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

True Happiness

Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

Chapter 3: Do I love her?

_**Flashback**_

"_Can we call each other in our first names" Conan said_

"_Sure Conan-kun" Ai said_

"_Thanks Ai-chan" Conan said_

"_Goodnight Conan-kun"_

"_Goodnight Ai-chan" _

_Then Conan kissed Ai on the cheek and run home_

_End of flashback_

**Conan POV**

"Why did I do that to her?" Conan thought while running home.

"Do I love her? No that can't be I love Ran but I like kissing her cheek" Conan thought while blushing

End of Conan POV

Finally Conan reached Mouri Detective Agency

"I'm home" Conan said

"Oh Hi Conan" Ran said

"Where are you going Ran-neechan?" Conan asked but he already know where is she going

"I'm have a date with Araide-sensei" Ran said

"Oh. Have fun tonight and by the way Ran-neechan since your mom is moving back here on Monday. I'm moving to Hakase so that you guys will have enough space here" Conan said

"Alright, I'll miss you Conan-kun, you are like a brother to me." Ran said in a sad tone

"I'll miss you too Ran-neechan, I promise I will still visit here if I have some free time." Conan said

"Alright, I'm going now. See you later" Ran said

"Bye Ran-neechan, Have fun" Conan said

After that Conan went to his room and lay down on his bed still thinking about what happen. "I need to figure out if I do really love her" Conan thought

With that he fell asleep

**Ai POV**

Ai went inside Hakase's house

"I'm home" Ai said

"Welcome home Ai-chan" Hakase said

"Have you eaten already Hakase?" Ai asked

"Not yet, I was waiting for you so that we could eat together" Hakase said

"Alright, let's eat" Ai said

"Hakase, Conan-kun is asking if he could move here with us because the mother of Ran-san is moving back with them"

"It's fine with me" Hakase said

"Wait did you just call Shinichi with his first name?

"Yeah I did, we agreed that we call each other in our first name." Ai said

"Oh, that's good" Hakase said

"I'm done, I'm going to my room now Hakase, Goodnight" Ai said

"Alright, Goodnight Ai-chan"

Ai lay down on her bed thinking of what just happened earlier.

"Why did he kiss me? But I'm happy he did that" Ai thought while blushing

She fell asleep with a smile on her face while thinking about Conan.

The Next Day

Conan Wake up early, He still can't forget what happened yesterday, He got up and went to fix his self for school. Then Ai and Conan met outside the house of Hakase.

"Ai-chan, can I walk with you" Conan said

"Sure Conan-kun" Ai said

"Ai sorry about yesterday" Conan said

"It's Alright" Ai said

"Hey Ai, can I ask you a question?" Conan said

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like someone? Conan asked

Ai was shocked on Conan's question

"Yes I do" Ai said

"May I know who he is" Conan asked

"Why do you want to know" Ai asked

"I'm just curious about it" Conan said

"Can I tell you who it is some other time" Ai said

"Alright" Conan

They arrived at Teitan Elementary School

**After School**

"Hey Ai-chan let's go home together"

"Sure Conan-kun"

"Conan-kun and Ai-chan" Ayumi called them

"Yes Ayumi-chan?" Ai and Conan said

"Can I walk with you two?"

"Sure" Ai and Conan said

"Ayumi-chan where is your boyfriend Mitsuhiko" Conan askedu

"He's with Genta-kun they are going to buy something" Ayumi said

"Valentines Day is 2 days away; Ai-chan did someone asked you out on Valentine's Day"

"No one asked me yet"

"Why Ayumi-chan?"

"Nothing" Ayumi said

"Ok" Ai said

"Maybe I should Ai-chan out on Valentine's day, so that I can make up her hard work at the Antidote" Conan thought

"I'm going this way, Bye Ai-chan and Conan-kun see you on Monday"

"Bye Ayumi" Ai and Conan said"

They reached Hakase's house

"Oh yeah, Ai are you busy on Valentines Day?" Conan asked

"No I'm not busy, why?" Ai said

"Will you go on a date with me on Valentines Day?" Conan asked

Ai blushed on what Conan said but he didn't see it

"No" Ai said

"Why?" Conan asked on a sad tone

"Why would I date a detective geek like you?" Ai said

"Alright, I'm not going to force you to go out with me" Conan said with a sad tone

"Goodbye Ai-chan"

Conan walked away

"Hey Conan-kun, I was just joking" Ai said

"Oh, you know that joke hurt my feelings'

"Sorry" Ai said

"Now will you go out with me on a date on Valentines Day?"

"I'm glad to go out with you" Ai said while blushing Conan saw that she blushed, He smiled and kissed her again on the Cheeks and run away

"I do love her" Conan thought with a blush on his face

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Did you like my 3rd Chapter?

Please read and review..

The next Chapter will be the final Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

True Happiness

Thanks for the people who reviewed my story

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

Chapter 4: Valentines Day and Confessions

**The day before the Valentines Day**

"Ran-neechan I'm moving to Hakase's house today" Conan said

"I will miss you Conan-kun, you were a little brother to me, Keep in touch"

Then Hakase arrived to get the things of Conan

"Hakase, Where is Ai-chan?" Conan asked

"Ai-chan is still sleeping at the house" Hakase said

"Conan-kun do you like Ai-chan?" Hakase asked

"I don't like her Hakase, I love Ai-chan so much but don't tell her that I told you this, I'm planning to take her out on a date tomorrow and confess to her my feelings." Conan said

"I see, I think Ai-chan likes you too but she never show it to you cause she knows that you like Ran" Hakase said

They arrived at Hakase's House

"Conan-kun you can use the other room next to my room" Hakase said

"Thank you Hakase for letting me live here in your house" Conan said

"You're welcome Conan-kun" Hakase said

After an hour Conan finished fixing his room, He went to check out Ai's room, Ai is still sleeping

"She is so cute when she is sleeping, what am I thinking she is just not cute but also she is prettier than an Angel" Conan thought

"Maybe I shouldn't stay here I might wake her and disturb her beauty sleep" Conan thought

With that he went out of her room and went downstairs

"Maybe I should buy her a gift for tomorrow" Conan thought while going down the stairs

"Hakase I'm going out, I'll buy something, see you later"

Conan said

"Alright Conan-kun be careful" Hakase said

When Conan went out of the house Ai woke up and went out of her room and went downstairs

"Hakase did I just heard Conan-kun's voice?" Ai asked

"Yeah, He moved out in the Mouri Detective Agency this morning"

"Oh, where is he now?" Ai asked

"He went out to buy something" Hakase said

"Alright, I'll eat breakfast now"

**At the mall**

"What gift can I buy for her?" Conan thought then he saw Ran and Sonoko

"Ran-neechan, Sonoko-san" Conan said

"Eh, Conan what are you doing here?" Ran and Sonoko asked

"I will buy a gift for Ai-chan tomorrow" Conan said while blushing

"How sweet, you like Ai-chan do you Conan?" Ran asked

"I don't like her, I love her so much" Conan said still blushing

"Aw. My little brother is all grown-up" Ran said

"Anyway Conan what did you buy her? Ran and Sonoko asked

"I have no idea what gift to buy her for tomorrow, Can you help me Ran-neechan and Sonoko-san? Conan asked

"Sure, I'm glad to help" Ran said

Then Sonoko's Cellphone just rang and she answere it

"Sorry, I can't go with you; my dad wants me to go home"

"It's Alright Sonoko, well see you on Monday" Ran said

"Bye Ran and Conan" Sonoko said

"Bye" Conan and Ran said

"Hey Conan-kun, I have an idea what gift you'll give her"

"What is it Ran-neechan?" Conan asked

"How much money do you have?" Ran asked

"I have $500 here" Conan said

"That should be enough for the gift" Ran said

"Let's go Conan-kun" Ran said grabbing his hand and run to the jewelry store.

"Conan see that necklace, it has a very nice pendant"

"Yeah, I see it"

"Do you have solo picture of you and also a solo picture of Ai?" Ran asked

"Yes I have, Why Ran-neechan?"

"We will put your solo pictures on the pendant"

"Oh that would be the greatest gift for Valentines Day"

"Yeah it is, it cost $200"

After buying the gift Conan and Ran went home

(A/N) I'll skip to the Valentines Day

**Valentines Day**

"I'm so excited to take Ai out on a date" Conan thought while waiting for Ai to finish dressing up

"Conan-kun, I'm finished dressing up, let's go"

"See you Hakase" Conan and Ai said

"Have fun on the date" Hakase said

"Where are we going anyway?" Ai asked

"We will go to Tropical Island" Conan said

They went to Tropical Island and had fun on the rides after that they went to a restaurant to eat and after they ate they went to a park

"Look the the sky is beautiful" Ai said

"Like you" Conan said

"Thanks for the compliment and everything we did today"

"I'll do anything to make you happy Ai"

"Ai have something to give you" Conan said

"What is it Conan-kun" Ai asked

"Close your eyes first and turn around" Conan said

Ai closed her eyes, Conan took out the necklace he bought yesterday and put it on Ai neck

"Open your eyes" Conan said

"What a beautiful necklace, Thank you Conan" Ai said while blushing

"Open the pendant" Conan said

She was shocked and blushed more; she looks like a ripe tomato when she saw her picture and his picture in the pendant.

"I love you so much Ai and I want to be with you forever"

Ai was shocked and very happy when she heard what Conan said and she started crying tears of joy

"I love you too so much Conan and I want to be with you too forever" Ai said

Conan pulled her and put his hand on her waist and kissed her on the lips, Ai kissed him back while holding his neck. They kissed passionately after that night they become a couple

End of Chapter 4

* * *

I hope you like chapter 4 there will be an epilogue after this chapter

Wait for it

Please Read and review


	5. Epilogue

True Happiness

Thanks for those who read my previous chapter and reviewed it

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

**Epilogue**

After 12 years finally the day Conan and Ai have been waiting for. Ran was told about the truth about Conan being Shinichi Kudo and Ai being Shiho Miyano

Marriage day

"Hey Dad, how do I look?" Conan asked

"You look great Son" Yusaku said

"Where is Heiji and Kaitou, they are late" Conan said

"Here we are Conan, Sorry we are late"

"Let's go to the church"

**Ai's Room**

"How do I look Yukiko-san?" Ai asked

"You are so beautiful Ai-chan, don't call me Yukiko-san, Call me you mom since your going to marry my son today"

"Thank you Mom" Ai said

"Hello Ai-chan" Kazuha and Aoko said

"Let's go to the church Kazuha-san and Aoko-san"

**At the Church**

The Detective boys, Ran, Araidei-sensei, Kougoro, Eri, Hakase and Conan's parents were there to attend the Wedding of Conan and Ai

"Conan do you accept Ai to be your wife and promise to take care of her and love her forever?" the priest asked

"I do" Conan said

"Ai do you accept Conan to be your husband and promise to help him, take care of him and Love him forever?" the priest asked

"I do"

"Ai wear this ring as a sign of my promise that I will always love you and be with you forever." Conan said

"Conan wear this ring as sign of my promise that I will always be there to love you, help you and be with you forever" Ai said

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said

Conan kissed Ai passionately after the kiss the people clapped and congratulate them

After 9 months

Ai and Conan had a daughter and they named her Stephanie

(A/N) Stephanie is the name of my best friend sorry guys, I can't think of any other name to name their daughter

The End

* * *

That's the End of my Story hope you like it

I'm planning to write another story

maybe next month

Please read and review thanks


End file.
